


Definitely Not a Proust Draft

by arecipeforfeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Headbands as sexual objects, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecipeforfeels/pseuds/arecipeforfeels
Summary: alternative title: L’herméneutique dans Proust: Une étude de l’art, la nature, et le signification des mots dans A la Recherche du temps perduhappy 4/20 ya filthy animals
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Definitely Not a Proust Draft

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shitpost, which is to say my girlfriend wrote this and sent it to me as a prank and bc quarantine I was like why not post it? Here u go kids, enjoy this 1d fic in the year of our lord 2020, because this timeline is already fucked up so why not?

Harry took a big breath and belted out his last note on stage: “The pedal’s down my eyes are closed, no control.” He glanced around at his bandmates as they took their final bows in front of the cheering crowd. It had been a good concert, but he could see it in their eyes, they were all so tired. 

The boys waved and ran off stage, smiles quickly giving way to grimaces and slumps of exhaustion once they were safely out of sight of their adoring fans. Niall and Liam immediately made for the green room. Zayn meanwhile had slunk off somewhere, probably to facetime his model girlfriend Gigi Hadid. Zayn had been distant recently; all the boys had felt it. He sighed. Zayn leaving would be devastating for Louis, not only because the two had instantly become thick as thieves as soon as Simon had formed the band back in the X-Factor days. No, Zayn leaving would also be trouble, because Harry knew that would be the first step towards the breakup of the band. 

Harry wasn’t ready for them to break up. He knew that he would have no trouble with his own solo career. His voice might not be as clear or as technically perfect as Zayn’s, but he knew that his pleasing alto had been developing recently, acquiring a gravely, strong, keening edge. If Zayn had the voice of an angel, Harry had the voice of a fallen angel; debauched, hurt, yearning. And then there was the fact that people had been comparing Harry to a young Mick Jagger since he was seventeen. No, he would have no trouble with his solo career. But he was worried that a One Direction hiatus would mean losing the thing that had been most important to him since that fateful audition day: Louis. 

Harry and Louis were now alone in the hallway behind the stage. Louis was looking at him, he realized. God he was beautiful, Harry thought. That tan skin, the mussed hair, and gently swelling biceps with their ever blossoming collection of inky drawings. The concert had been long and tiring, and it showed. Beads of sweat were covering Louis’ face, glistening in his hair. His gray tank top was soaked through in places; it clung to his belly, and the armpits were stained with perspiration. Harry swallowed visibly. He hadn’t meant for it to be a provocative action, it was more of an instinctual bodily response to seeing Louis like this; exhilarated, sweaty, open. But Harry could see the affect the movement had. Louis could never resist the movements of Harry’s face, his mouth, his throat. Seeing his Adam's apple bob, Harry was sure that Louis’ brain was catapulted back to all the other things Harry had swallowed in his presence. His eyes darkened and he drew in a little breath. 

Harry took a step closer, choking a little as the words fought to get out of his mouth. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” Louis responded in a strangled whisper. They had kissed thousands of times; they’d been doing it since that night they met when they did it on a getting-to-know-you dare. They had been doing it since two weeks after that first night, when they had been cuddling in bed together, and the most natural thing in the world in that moment was for Louis to press his lips to Harry’s shoulder, then his neck, then…

Things had been rockier between the two of them in the past year. The pressure of keeping their relationship a secret was getting to them, and they had been growing more distant. But god Harry was turned on, and he could see that Louis was too. 

Harry took a step closer, closing the gap between the two boys, and planted a chaste kiss on Louis’ stubbly cheek. He felt Louis exhale, and his body relax between them. Louis turned his face, eyes closed, searching for Harry’s lips. Harry met him, covering his lips with his own. The kiss was slow at first, but Louis soon parted his lips and kissed Harry’s open too. Harry sighed and backed Louis gently into the wall, cupping his face firmly in his big hands. 

“Harry, we can’t,” Louis moaned as Harry ducked and started to suck Louis’ collarbone. 

Harry keened, a soft sound in the back of his throat that was almost lost in the warm skin of Louis’ neck. “Do you want me to stop?”.

In response, Louis just flipped them around, pinning Harry to the wall and slotting his thigh in between the younger man’s. Harry was painfully hard, his engorged member straining against black skinny jeans. 

“Lou,” Harry muttered as Louis started gently rubbing his hips against Harry. 

Louis pulled back, attempting a smirk, but the effect was somewhat diminished when Harry’s hips bucked back in response and it became clear how much Louis needed this as well, how helpless he also felt pressed up against Harry. 

Louis’ rhythmic hip circles were becoming more like thrusts, and they were becoming more and more erratic as both boys felt their breathing getter more ragged. 

“Lou-” Harry moaned again.

“Yeah? What do you want, baby?” Louis asked. “Do you want me to suck you off?” 

Harry didn’t even have the strength to say yes, only nodded as vigorously as he could and moved his hands to the button of his trousers to help Louis undo them. Louis brushed his hand away, slid the button out, and undid the zipper with a practiced expertise that almost made Harry come right then and there. 

Louis knelt down and paused a moment to collect himself before pulling down Harry’s trousers. It was a good thing, for when he did pull down the curly-haired singer’s trousers, he found that Harry had not been wearing pants. A strangled moan escaped from somewhere in the back of Louis’ throat. Harry laughed breathily, pleased at the older man’s reaction. Louis could feel his mouth watering as he took in the sight of Harry’s cock; really it was a perfectly average thing, not unique in length or girth. But Louis knew every inch of it, and he loved it. And god how it turned him on. He pressed his nose into Harry’s curly pubic hair, inhaling deeply before drawing back and making eye contact with Harry, licking his lips, and opening his mouth to envelope the tip of Harry’s cock...

“Wait,” Harry said, and Louis paused, centimeters away from a bead of pre-cum that was forming tantalizingly on Harry’s member. “Put this on first” Harry said, reaching up to his head and pulling off the thin black headband that had been holding his long curly wavy back. Louis chuckled quietly to himself as he reached up and took the headband, tossing his own hair back as he slid it on and adjusted it. Louis’ recent fashion foray into the world of headbands had been nothing if not controversial. But the negative tweets and celebrity magazine pieces about the headwear never got to him, because he and Harry had learned after only Louis’ first time trying out the look that Harry really liked the headband. Really liked the headband. “Good?” Louis asked as he cocked an eyebrow up at Harry, a teasing note in his voice. “Yes” Harry moaned, seeing the way that the headband mussed up Louis’ hair in the most rugged way. Louis smiled. Eyes locked with Harry’s, he leaned back in...

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave my girlfriend nice comments that i can share with her bc for some reason she still doesn't have an ao3 account. do not look for me on social media and if you know me irl Please Never Speak of this (unless you are anna bc anna is special)


End file.
